Bicycle
by darthvair65
Summary: "His daddy played Queen a lot, and Axel liked Queen." Drabble, AU - think...Kingdom Hearts/Rugrats mash-up. Kind of. Anyway - cuteness overload ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Bicycle

**Characters:** Axel

**Rating: **G

**Word Count:** around 750

**Summary:** His daddy played Queen a lot, and Axel liked Queen.

**A/N:** Ok, first of all – find Queen's "Bicycle" video on YouTube. Watch, digest, ect. Now that you've done that, please excuse my brain's responses to music. Axel riding a tricycle wearing ray-bans and popping Bubblicious as a child was honestly, inexplicably, the first image this song produced. Why? The world may never know (and I certainly don't want to). This has some potential to spawn further drabbles, most likely drawing in Sora and Riku (the cutest kids to ever be cute, honestly), but I don't even know if I can handle the amount of CUTE in this post, let alone an overload later. ANYWHO. The song obviously belongs to Queen.

When Axel was young, his favorite thing in the world was his tricycle. For the whole winter it was hidden away in his parents' garage, until the weather finally began to turn sunny and warmer in the spring. Once the driveway cleared of snow and the sun beamed down Axel bugged and bugged his daddy to bring out the trike from storage.

Once he could he grabbed his daddy's ray-bans from the counter and toddled out to go play in the driveway with the trike.

And what Axel loved the _most _about his trike – that _everybody else _liked it too. All the neighbors loved it and thought he looked adorable riding it around.

His daddy played Queen a lot, and Axel liked Queen. He loved the bohemian song, and a bunch of the others he just didn't know the names of, but the one that played in his head when he was out in the sunshine, pedaling around his cul-de-sac sidewalks was the bicycle song.

He didn't know the words to that song either, it sounded pretty dorky anyway – but what mattered was the

_BICYCLE, BICYCLE_

_I want to ride my bicycle I want to ride my biiiiiiike_

_BICYCLE, BICYCLE_

And so on, on repeat. He couldn't wait until he was a big boy and could ride a real bike, just so then he could ride his bike while singing the song to himself.

The only problem was that Axel was the only kid on the cul-de-sac. He really wanted someone to play with, to ride trikes with and steal cookies from the baking sheet with. Maybe later, when he was older, he'd be able to ride further outside the cul-de-sac on his own and meet some other kids – he didn't like the ones from his preschool anyway.

One summer day, his mom took him on a little ride around the neighborhood. He was riding his trike just ahead of her, bright orange overalls and ray-bans in place, and blowing bubbles with his Bubblicious gum. He'd once blown a bubble so big it had popped and gotten all in his hair, a florescent pink and dark red tangled mess that ended up being sheared off so his hair was really short. It was longer now, but Axel wasn't about to go blowing any really big bubbles anytime soon.

He wasn't really paying attention to the houses as he pedaled by, just enjoying the feel of the summer breeze on his face and the feeling of being _totally _the coolest five-year-old on the block. Then his mom shouted his name and grabbed one of the handle bars of the trike, steering him into one of the passing driveways; Axel squawked at the sudden change in direction and his mother scolded him, telling him not to be rude. Then he saw the GIANT truck in the driveway, open in the back and now mostly empty. There was a woman and a man out front, apparently taking a break and sitting with a baby carrier. His mom went over to them, introducing herself and 'welcome to the neighborhood' and he was kind of bored already.

Then the baby carrier moved.

Still sitting on his trike and propelling himself with his feet on the asphalt, he moved closer to the carrier and peeked inside (the adults had stopped their conversation to watch this exchange with amusement). A baby peered up at him, big blue eyes popping out from beneath tufts of blond hair. Probably a boy, Axel reasoned from behind his ray-bans, because his onesie was blue; and he was a big baby, probably not new like his cousin Na Na ("Na-mee-nay," according to his mom) and still sucking on a binkie contentedly.

They stared at each other like this for a few moments, Axel looking as imperious and unmoved as a five-year-old could, and the baby like Axel was something mildly interesting – for the moment. Axel chewed his gum, and began to blow a bubble.

Then the baby absolutely _shrieked_, a high-pitched, piercing squeal bursting from his mouth as he dropped the binkie from his mouth. Startled, Axel's gum popped and stuck to the lower half of his face and he scowled at the laughing, pink-faced baby because this kid was going to be a troublemaker someday. Axel sniffed and wiped his face, unmindful of the adults laughing and giggling at their exchange, and decided the baby looked more piglet than kid.

And this was how Axel met Roxas.

0o0

_Continue Y/N?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Bicycle

**Chapter: **2/?

**Characters:** Axel, Roxas

**Rating: **G

**Word Count:** 500+

**Summary:** Roxas just likes to get Axel in trouble.

**A/N:** My brain gave me this yesterday, hope it's just as cute. I'll continue it as long as I still get some inspiration (this is where I go rewatch Rugrats more on Netflix) as I go. Enjoy!

It would figure that one of Roxas' first words – aside from 'Mama' and 'Dada' – was a naughty one.

The first time anyone heard him say it, he was out in the sand box with Axel; the redhead was building a sand castle while Roxas built sand mounds, his floppy white sunhat protecting him from the day's heat. Axel was hoarding the sand buckets and shovels, and the little blond was starting to get agitated. He kicked the sand and made outraged noises, his face growing ever redder with frustration, while Axel told him to shush and just wait, silly baby. Their parents were nearby on the porch, sipping lemonade his mommy said was only for the adults. Axel liked lemonade. He wished they had just let him have some.

Then Roxas' frustration must have just become too much, because he shouted in his little baby voice, "_ASS'L!"_

Axel put his hands in the air, because that's what he did when he knew something wasn't his fault but he always managed to be in the vicinity when bad things happened so it always seemed to be his fault. Roxas was still looking at him with that indignant angry piglet face, red and pouting because he _wanted _that shovel _now._

The adults were all staring with their mouths all open wide, and Axel knew this was going to be his fault again.

Sure enough – "Where did you learn such a word, young man?" "You shouldn't be saying things like that in front of younger babies, Axel, they learn very quickly." "Someone get the soap, time to wash his mouth out." – All the while, Roxas continued saying "Ass'l, ass'l, ass'l," making matters worse.

Axel's mother had him by the ear – "Where on earth did you hear that word, young man?" – when Roxas crawled out of the sand box and grabbed the side of Axel's orange overalls and tugged on his hand, again saying "Ass'l," but this time in the baby whine he used when he really wanted his mommy or daddy's attention.

"Maaaaaa," Axel whined similarly, trying to get out of her death ear-clutch. "Mom, I think he's talkin to me."

His mom paused and looked down at the little blond, still tugging on Axel's arm. Roxas dutifully said the word again, and his mom started laughing – he really was trying to say Axel's name, it seemed.

Axel breathed a dramatic sigh of relief when his mom let go, still tittering away and now the adults were cooing weirdly about it being so unbearably adorable. Then Axel turned and picked Roxas up awkwardly – he didn't seem to mind – and brought him back to the sandbox. He rubbed the little boy's head, messing up his sunhat, and gave him the shovel.

"I kinda think it's funny you made my name into a bad word," Axel chuckled, but Roxas was too focused on making the sand castle that just wasn't meant to be to answer. "I think you just like trying to get me in trouble."

This was affirmed when, ten minutes later, Roxas tried to eat a handful of sand – much to Axel's cries of frustration – and the process started all over again.


End file.
